Knockout (episode)
Knockout is the eighteenth episode in NCIS Season 6 as well as the 131st episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis When a friend of Vance's is murdered, Vance heads to Chicago with Ziva and McGee and begins his own investigation into the death, prompting Gibbs to dig into Vance's past where he soon discovers that all is not what it seems.... Prologue In Chicago, as funky electronic music plays in the background, the camera closes in on a hotel. A lift door then opens and two people get out with the camera focusing on an African-American woman, starting at her legs before it pans up to her cleverage. As she turns around, Tara Kole who's removing her coat tells the man accompanying her to post up here while she takes care of business. The Unnamed Security Guard silently nods, glancing around for any sign of danger. Tara then heads into the hotel room where after closing the door, she sees a man standing on the balcony of the room while the shower is heard splashing in the background. "Is that for me?", she wonders. She then places her belongings down onto the bed and removes her skirt before heading into the bathroom. In the room, the mysterious man grabs a pen and then scribbles something down onto a single card. He then heads over to the hotel door and peeks through the keyhole, seeing the security guard standing outside. Outside, in the hall, the small card slips through the door. The guard then leans down to pick up the note which reads "Bend over and read this note". As the guard does just that, the hotel door opens and the man jams a syringe into the guard's backside which knocks the guard out. Just as the guard topples over, a door opposite the hotel room opens and the guard's body is dragged by two people who are NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee and NCIS/Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David. Once the guard's in the room, McGee slams the door shut. Back in the hotel, Tara then turns around when she sees the mysterious man, causing her to say "Teek, is that you?". The man tells Tara that she's got a decision to make. It then cuts to show that the mysterious man is none other than NCIS Director Leon Vance who asks Tara if they walk out of here or does he have to carry her? Act One Act Two In Chicago, as she and McGee walk down a corridor with Vance, Ziva remarks that there was no sign of foul play and Tyler Owens was last seen ten days ago at his place of business, the South Side Gym. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Leon Vance's wife, Jackie, his son Jared and daughter Deliah 'Lily' Vance are introduced for the first time. *It's revealed that Vance was once a boxer. *That Director Vance had to take a Medical discharge from the Marines corps Due to a Detached retina. *At the end of the show Ducky give Gibbs a report and says that Tyler Owens had a band around his eye from a detached retina. *Tony reveals he's been in a slump with women since he and Jeanne Beneoit broke up. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Jesse Stern Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Tony Wharmby Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jackie Vance